El Hubiera no Existe
by DarkZavalaTaker1
Summary: En Kalos Dawn busca reencontrarse con Ash; sin embargo Paul termina viajando con Dawn con la idea de retar a Ash por una revancha. Malas decisiones de Dawn le harán preguntarse que "hubiera" pasado, si no las hubiese tomado. LA HISTORIA NO TIENE NADA QUE VER CON EL ANIME POKEMON ACTUAL.
1. Chapter 1

~ Capitulo 1: El Comienzo de un Nuevo Destino ~

* * *

_"En otras noticias, fuentes cercanas al Laboratorio Pokémon de Pueblo Hojas Gemelas ubicadas en la región Sinnoh nos informan que la espectacular coordinadora Dawn, ha llegado de un viaje de Hoenn tras campeonar en el gran festival de dicha región, en una entrevista dijo tener motivos personal para decidir retirarse por un tiempo momentáneamente de los concursos Pokémon y si siguiente objetivo seria la Región Kalos"._

Eso era lo que informaban a través del Noticiero Regional de Sinnoh a través de Jubileo TV para toda la región Sinnoh, actualmente eran alrededor de las 7 de la tarde y en un avión procedente de la región Hoenn, perteneciente a "Aerolíneas Alfa" traía de vuelta y por primera vez a la inmensa región de Sinnoh a una gran cantidad de personas, entre las que se encontraban de regreso figuraba una bella chica de cabellos color azul al igual que sus ojos, llevaba puesta una falda rosa y una blusa negra de top con escote semi-descubierto color negra, botas color rosas y asomándose un poco por encima de estas a la altura de las rodillas unas enormes mayas negras, su caballera azul la llevaba suelta y miraba a través de su Pokéwatch algunas fotografías que había tomado durante su viaje, entre ellas, levantando la Copa Cinta Listón del Gran Festival de Hoenn, dibujando una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro tras recordar aquel importante logró en su carrera como Coordinadora Pokémon, así, estaría un paso mas cerca de emular a su madre, como ella había querido siempre.

Tras unos 8 minutos tras haber incursionado en espacio aéreo de la región Sinnoh, el avión en el que viajaba Dawn había aterrizado, tras un viaje un poco largo desde la región Hoenn, su lugar de procedencia, y al cabo de algunos minutos, poco a poco los pasajeros fueron bajando del avión y algunos como Dawn que eran nativos de la región Sinnoh, suspiraban y respiraban aquel olor "a casa", llenándolos de nostalgia y de cierta calma tras unas cuantas horas de vuelo, y lo primero en lo que había pensado Dawn era en sacar a su Togekiss, e irse volando desde Ciudad Jubileo, donde aterrizó el avión, e irse volando directamente hacia su casa, en tanto obtuviese su maleta en donde contenía la Copa Listón del Gran Festival de Hoenn y tras eso, se iría a su casa, quizá a descansar.

En casa de Dawn, su madre Casilda, le tenía una mesa con un pastel horneado y un enorme cartel de "Bienvenida", ya que había recibido una llamada de Dawn desde Hoenn notificándole mas o menos el tiempo que tardaría en llegar, en la expresión de Casilda quien llevaba su típico atuendo y su mandil, al igual que sus pantuflas, no se podía ocultar, después de casi un año volvería a ver a su hija, ya con 14 años encima y no como la niña novata y algo torpe que había iniciado su viaje por Sinnoh para convertirse en una de las mejores coordinaras del mundo, y tras una hora de desesperación y nervios por parte de Casilda, su timbre sonó, tras abrirla, vio a la chica de cabellos azules parada frente a ella, aquella niña ya podría decirse que se había convertido en una señorita, y rompiendo en llanto, abrazó a su hija como nunca, mismo gesto que fue devuelto por la joven peli-azul, quien tampoco aguanto el llanto el cual se convertiría en una gran alegría, la alegría de volver a ver a su madre y de regresar por fin a casa, ya calmadas, pasaron a sentarse en la mesa, donde había pastel y café servido.

— Felicidades hija – la felicitó sonriente, por el triunfo en el Gran Festival de Hoenn.

— Gracias Mamá – le agradeció la felicitación, mostrándole la Copa Cinta Listón.

— Vi tu entrevista en televisión – le comentó Casilda, dándole un sorbo a su café y tomando una porción de pastel con un tenedor para después comerla.

En ese momento, Dawn se mostró un poco triste y cabizbaja, recordó el motivo que lo alejaría un tiempo de los concursos Pokémon.

— ¿Qué te ocurre hija? – le preguntó preocupada, al ver el repentino cambio de humor de Dawn.

— No, no es nada – dijo sacudiéndose la cabeza, y volviendo a mostrar una expresión de alegría – simplemente quisiera un tiempo fuera de los viajes Pokémon y eso – le dijo a su madre, quien escuchaba atenta – no será mucho tiempo, no quiero ser una carga.

— Tu nunca serás una carga – le reclamó un poco molesta por el comentario – te entiendo, a veces pasa.

— Iré a dormir – dijo levantándose de la mesa, tomando lo que quedó de pastel con la mano – nos vemos mañana en la mañana.

— Buenas noches – le dijo Casilda también.

Era una noche de luna llena, el balcón de Dawn permitía observar aquella hermosa y enorme luna llena, a su vez, miles de recuerdos de sus viajes pasados les venían a la mente, en especial cuando viajo por Sinnoh en compañía de Ash, su antiguo compañero de viaje y junto con Brock, la únicas personas que habían viajado con ella, ya que sus viajes a Johto y Sinnoh los realizó sola, y la compañía de sus amigos era lo que mas extrañaba, ya que Ash fue como un mentor para ella y una figura de confianza en momentos difíciles, repitiendo constantemente la frase en su mente cada vez que tenia un aprieto "¿Qué hago Ash?", siendo ese motivo el cual la hizo abandonar sus viajes por ahora, ya que aun ganando el Gran Festival de Hoenn, no le hallaba sentido si no tenia junto a quien celebrarlo, gano sola y se fue sola, eso era lo que la tenia con ese estado de animo, después, tras varios bostezos caería finalmente en los brazos de Munna.

A la mañana siguiente, se despertó completamente despeinada y con la ropa que tenia el día anterior, por lo cual, decidió dirigirse al baño ubicado junto a su cuarto, despojándose de todas las prendas que cubrían su cuerpo y entrando directamente a la ducha, reguló entre las temperaturas hasta que encontró la ideal, bañando su cuerpo con delicadeza, y tras 15 minutos, cubrió su cuerpo con una toalla y salió a su tocador, después de secarse con esa toalla y con su cuerpo completamente desnudo, decidió usar la secadora para aplicarla sobre su cabello, después, ya con su cabello seco al igual que su piel, tomaría una ropa diferente a la del día anterior, el gorro blanco que siempre usaba, una camisa con el ombligo descubierto color rojo con mangas cortas y unos vaqueros azules, junto a unas deportivas altas color negro, su inseparable pokéwatch, su Pokédex y de una pokébola su inseparable amigo, Piplup.

— ¡Piplup! – exclamó orgulloso, tras salir de su pokébola después de casi 2 días dentro de ella.

— ¡Buenos días Piplup! – le dijo a la pequeña ave con una enorme sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

Ya lista, solamente tomó un monedero y salió de su habitación, después, bajo a la primera planta junto a su Piplup con la intención de ver a su madre, para su desgracia, había dejado una nota avisándole que había salido, y que si salía, dejara avisado también para no preocuparse si no la miraba, por lo cual, anotó diciendo que "volvería después, no te preocupes", aun sabiendo que diciendo o escribiendo en este caso, se preocuparía mas, tras colocar la nota junto a la de su madre, salió al patio trasero y sacó de sus pokébolas a todos los Pokémon con los que contaba: Pashirisu, Buneary, Mamoswine, Quilava, Togekiss y Piplup quien ya se encontraba afuera, decidió dejarlos al aire libre y les avisó que iría al Laboratorio del Prof. Serbal y que lo haría montando a su Togekiss usando Vuelo.

Unos pocos minutos bastaron para que Dawn llegase a Pueblo Arena, donde se ubicaba el laboratorio del Prof. Serbal, tras aterrizar frente a la entrada principal, devolvió a Togekiss a la pokébola, para posteriormente entrar y sorprender al Profesor Serbal, quien no esperaba de la peli azul a su laboratorio.

— Lo que me ha traído Remolino, Dawn – dijo sorprendido, al ver a la chica peli azul frente a él.

— Hola Profesor, ¿cómo ha estado? – lo saludó en cuanto lo vio con una expresión sonriente.

— Bien – respondió – vaya, eras una niña cuando te di a Piplup, es bueno saber que has crecido sana – le comentó, sentándose en el sofá que estaba junto a unos libreros.

— Gracias, ¿y que sido de usted? – preguntó curiosa.

— Pues sigo estudiando a los Pokémon – respondió – especialmente la evolución para ser mas preciso; te contare algo fascinante – le dijo, y se levantó del lugar sin decir mucho.

Dawn comenzó a mirar por todo el laboratorio, tras verlo detenidamente se dio cuenta que seguía exactamente igual a cuando había iniciado su viaje, respirando cierto aire nostálgico, hasta que el Prof. Serbal le mostró una fotografía que le fue enviada por fax y que tenia guardada por razón desconocida, ahí, figuraba un Lucario pero con la forma cambiada, algo que Dawn jamás había visto antes.

— ¿Es la evolución de Lucario? – preguntó Dawn confusa.

— No lo se – respondió – no se yo tampoco, pero en fin, ¿y que piensas hacer? – preguntó refiriéndose al destino de Dawn.

— Quiero tomarme un tiempo fuera de los concursos y los viajes Pokémon – respondió – necesito probar con otros aires – dijo la peli azul.

Fueron como 30 minutos los que duró la conversación entre el Prof. Serbal y Dawn, quien en dicha conversación dijo que le gustaría aunque sea ser asistente del Prof. Serbal, a lo que el viejo profesor respondió que si, convirtiendo a Dawn en su asistente oficial, dicho trabajo duro hasta un año después, dicho año se fue volando, muchos entrenadores vinieron por su Pokémon inicial y fue a varias conferencias en otras regiones; pero fue cuando volvió de una de esas conferencias algo que no pudo olvidar por mucho tiempo, casualmente veía televisión en el laboratorio del Prof. Serbal, estaban transmitiendo en vivo noticias desde el canal local de Kalos, donde un Garchomp sin control estaba provocando caos y disturbios en Ciudad Luminalia, y mas aun, cuando aquel Garchomp disparó contra un Pikachu los cuales se encontraban en la cima de la Torre Luminalia, y mas cuando el chico saltó para rescatarlo y eventualmente rescatado por una figura flameante, dicha forma después de realizar heroica prosea, se reveló como una versión distinta de Blaziken, ya que dicha forma se desvaneció dejando ver al Blaziken en su forma original.

— ¿Vio eso profesor? – le preguntó Dawn sorprenda al Prof. Serbal.

— Lo se, ¿Por qué ese Blaziken tendría esa apariencia? – se preguntaba el profesor, quien como investigador Pokémon no daba crédito a lo que miraba.

Después, en una de las tomas, enfocaron al chico que era entrenador de aquel Pikachu, cual fue la sorpresa de Dawn y el Profesor Serbal que se trataba de Ash, ambos sorprendidos se voltearon a ver entre si.

— ¿Ash esta en Kalos? – dijo Dawn sorprendida, al verlo por televisión.

— Vaya, ese muchacho aun continua viajando por el mundo – dijo el Profesor levantándose del sofá.

— ¿Kalos ah?

En ese momento, Dawn pensó que tal vez, y aunque ya lo había hecho durante la Copa Junior realizada en Teselia, reunirse una vez mas con Ash, así que decidida y tomando una decisión de forma precipitada y casi sin pensarlo, Dawn dijo que tenia algo urgente que hacer y salió del Laboratorio Pokémon; pero, accidentalmente chocó con una persona que venia entrando, y vaya sorpresa al enterarse de quien se trataba…

— ¿Paul? – dijo sorprendida la chica, al ver al peli morado parada frente a él.

— ¿Tu aquí? – realizó el peli morado la misma expresión; pero con algo mas desagrado.


	2. Chapter 2

~ Capitulo 2: Un Viaje con una Invitada Inesperada ~

— ¿Y qué quieres? – le cuestionó Dawn intentando avanzar.

— Eso no es tu asunto – le dijo, haciéndola a un lado y pasando al laboratorio.

— "Ojala nunca lo vuelvo a ver" – pensaba Dawn, retirándose un poco molesta del lugar.

Tras entrar Paul en el laboratorio del Prof. Serbal, Dawn se retiró del lugar y retornó a su casa, mientras, dentro, Paul tenía algunos asuntos que resolver antes de iniciar su nuevo viaje que tenía planeado y para su fortuna, ahí estaba el profesor, realizando unos apuntes en su computadora…

— Disculpe profesor – lo interrumpió Paul, quien entraba a la habitación.

— ¿Paul? – lo miró sorprendido – no paran las sorpresas para mi este día.

— Emprenderé un nuevo viaje y necesito algunas cosas – le mencionó al profesor, quien observaba aun los apuntes.

— Sígueme – el profesor se levantó, y lo guio a otra habitación.

En la habitación en la que se encontraban, había una gran cantidad de pokébolas colocadas en repisas a saber si tenían Pokémon o no, junto a varios certificados colgados en la pared y algunas fotos que parecían ser importantes, Paul observaba todo con curiosidad y parecía no haber entrado antes en esa habitación en la que al fondo, en un pequeño casillero tenía algunas cosas que guardaba el Prof. Serbal.

— Paul, te concederé esto con una condición – le advirtió el profesor tomando una extraña piedra.

— ¿Qué es? – preguntó intrigado.

— Luego de "cierto evento" – se refirió al incidente de Garchomp en Kalos – vi un cambio de forma que nunca había presenciado y tras hablar con mí ex-alumno en Kalos me indicó que se trataba de un fenómeno llamado "Mega-evolución" – le explicó.

— ¿Qué? – reaccionó confundido e incrédulo.

Al ver que Paul no parecía creerle nada, sacó un Smartphone y lo conectó a internet y fue donde le mostró el video capturado desde la calle en Ciudad Luminalia como un Mega-Blaziken volvía a la normalidad, hecho que obviamente dejo boquiabierto a Paul quien no tenía idea de aquel fenómeno ni mucho menos que sería parte de una investigación por parte del Profesor Serbal, inmediatamente Paul se puso serio y decidido.

— Acepto sus condiciones – le dijo al profesor.

— Bien – reaccionó feliz ante la decisión de Paul – entonces ya te lo imaginaras.

— Si – afirmó el chico de cabello morado.

— Quiero que te lleves esta piedra – le dijo mostrándole una mega llave – y esta otra pequeña – la otra era una megapiedra de colores grises – de preferencia emprende el viaje con tu Aggron – le aconsejó el profesor de una forma extrañamente seria.

— ¿Mi Aggron? – reaccionó confundido.

— Si, el poder de la Megaevolución se obtiene fortaleciendo los lazos con tus Pokémon – le explicaba Paul; pero fue interrumpido.

— Tonterías, los Pokémon deberían ser capaces de eso sin necesidad de sentimientos – continuaba el chico peli morado firme en sus ideales – les demostrare que no necesito de la mega evolución para ganar.

— Como sea, te daré lo que necesites si haces lo que digo – le recordó el profesor.

— Esta bien…

De nuevo, le indicó que se llevara únicamente a su Aggron y la Mega llave y la aggronita que le habían dado; lo que Paul no sabía, es que el Profesor Ciprés ya le había adelantado para que Pokémon era su piedra, y por eso, pensó en el Aggron de Paul en cuanto lo vio, mientras, Paul quien necesitaba un viaje para continuar su meta en el mundo Pokémon había aceptado las condiciones aunque olvidando un pequeño detalle que no había percibido debido a que la atención la había dirigido hacia Blaziken cuando le enseñaron el video.

— Oiga, ¿el chico al que rescataron no era? – se mostró sorprendido; pero fue interrumpido por la respuesta que esperaba.

— Si, era Ash, él, está en Kalos – le mencionó.

En ese momento Paul recordó, con cierta ira, como lo habían eliminado de los 4tos de final de la Liga Pokémon de la región Sinnoh, a él jamás se le olvidó cuando fue vencido por Ash a quien había mirado siempre como un entrenador patético, y según Paul él y Ash tenían cuentas pendientes y gracias al encargó que le había hecho el Profesor Serbal tendría una oportunidad de terminar dichas cuentas y tener esa revancha contra Ash y su idea era una: desafiarlo en cuanto lo viera. Esperaba ansioso el momento en que pudiese tener otra batalla Pokémon con Ash, el cual, por ahora, se encontraba un poco avanzado respecto a la Liga de Kalos, pues ya tenía algunas medallas en su haber y algunos Pokémon que había capturado ahí.

— Bien, hoy mismo partiré a Kalos – se decidió Paul.

Ya obtenido todos los recursos y las indicaciones por parte del profesor que Paul había guardado a modo de documento de texto en su portátil, salió del laboratorio Pokémon con la intención de dirigirse a su casa a darle aviso a su hermano que partiría hacia Kalos y el plan, era partir inmediatamente, así que antes su "escala" seria Ciudad Rocavelo, y mientras Paul se movía, en su casa Dawn ya se encontraba con el equipaje montado, una maleta con algunos insumos que ella consideraba necesarios y su habitual mochila de viajero así como su ropa normal, únicamente haría el viaje con su Piplup inspirándose en Ash, el cual tenía ya la costumbre de salir únicamente con su Pikachu al decidir la siguiente región en la cual viajarían, se le miraba una enorme sonrisa dibujada en su rostro tras pensar en varios escenarios posibles para su reencuentro con Ash, y lista, solo necesitaba dormir para partir por la mañana, mientras, unas horas después en Ciudad Rocavelo…

— Maldición, me retrase – renegó Paul, debido a que se retrasó.

– Ya tienes todo listo, ¿por qué no partes mañana en la mañana? – sugirió su hermano Reggie quien miraba televisión sentado en un sofá.

Paul aceptó la sugerencia de su hermano y subió a su habitación para dormir un poco y no estar atareado con el viaje, al subir, programó su despertador a determinada hora por la mañana, el sueño lo fue conciliando poco a poco mientras daba vueltas y vueltas a la pokébola que contenía a su Aggron, sin darse cuenta; el despertador sonó a la hora que lo había programado y tras una rápida ducha de no menos de 7 minutos salió de su habitación, se despidió de su hermano y tras salir de su casa salió a toda prisa a Ciudad Jubileo la cual no se encontraba precisamente cerca, ya que para llegar anoche tuvo que irse en un servicio de autobús algo primitivo a ultima hora y tardo más de lo planeado, esta vez, tomaría un medio de transporte más rápido, el Tren de Mega Velocidad o "TMV" que había sido construido hace poco y llevaba apenas semanas en operación, sin saber, que por un camino totalmente diferente; pero mucho más cercano a Jubileo que el de él, cierta chica de cabellos azules que no era precisamente de su agrado se dirigía al mismo lugar, ella cargaba en sus brazos a su Piplup quien miraba encantado el paisaje que miraría por última vez en un considerable periodo de tiempo.

Una vez llegado al aeropuerto de Ciudad Jubileo, un demasiado apurado Paul prácticamente trotaba para alcanzar el vuelo que había alcanzado a reservar la noche anterior y con algo de suerte ya que 3 pasajeros cancelaron antes; pero se tuvo que resignar pues el vuelo había sido atrasado una hora debido a condiciones climáticas no previstas, por lo que no tuvo otra elección más que la de permanecer sentado mientras se reanudara su vuelo, igual que Dawn, quien había llegado unos minutos antes y sin darse cuenta estaba en la misma área de espera solo que a unos 10 asientos de distancia en sentido lateral. Dawn para matar el aburrimiento comenzó a revisar su Smartphone en busca de notificaciones en sus redes sociales, mientras que Paul leía atentamente una hoja de papel de origen desconocido excepto para él ya que la había sacado de su bolsillo. Como esperan los pasajeros con destino a Kalos, la hora transcurrió y poco a poco fueron todos los pasajeros abordando el avión que los llevaría a la maravillosa región de Kalos la cual rebozaba ese "glamour" estilo superestrellas de Hollywood debido a la cantidad de famosos que vivían en esa región, Dawn se imaginaba todo ese ambiente, mientras que Paul, pensaba en qué clase de Pokémon fuertes podría encontrar ahí y con cuales podría vencer a Ash y vengar lo que había pasado en la Liga Pokémon y quitarse "esa espinilla".

Ya en el avión, Dawn miraba su número de asiento, cuando quedo prácticamente hecha piedra con una expresión de horror al ver quien se encontraba en el asiento de al lado: Paul.

— "Que no se siente aquí" – imploraba Paul a Arceus.

— Maldición, de todos los lugares en este maldito avión, ¿Por qué tuvo que tocarme justo este? – se preguntaba Dawn muy molesta, Paul solo la observaba algo confundido.

— ¿Piplup? – giró la cabeza el pequeño pingüino, no entendía bien la situación aunque compartía el mismo sentimiento de su entrenadora hacia Paul.

Sin poder revertir la situación, al avión despegó con destino a Kalos, mientras, en la orilla de un riachuelo ahí mismo en Kalos, Ash, acompañado por Serena observaba el cielo.

— ¿Qué miras Ash? – preguntó la castaña curiosa.

— Siento que algo se acerca – le respondió, sin apartar su mirada del cielo.


	3. Chapter 3

~ Capitulo 3: Destino: Ciudad Luminalia ~

En Pueblo Vanitas, en la hermosa región de Kalos, Ash y Serena se habían apartado momentáneamente de sus dos acompañantes, Ash como siempre, llevaba en su hombro a su fiel roedor eléctrico Pikachu, por su parte Serena, iba acompaña por su Fennekin, quien caminaba a su lado mientras estos se dirigían al Centro Pokémon local. El paisaje de esa ciudad era encantador, por lo que ambos entrenadores miraban de un lado a otro observando la arquitectura de dicho lugar; especialmente el castillo que se encontraba en el centro del pueblo.

— ¿A dónde dices que fue Eureka y Citrón? – preguntó curioso Ash, quien apenas se dio cuenta.

— No puedo creer que no te acuerdes – le dijo Serena, admirando lo despistado que era el chico – se fueron al hotel a preparar algunas cosas para la cena.

— Ah que alivio, muero de hambre – dijo el azabache tocándose el estómago.

— Tu solamente piensas en comer – le reclamó Serena mientras seguían caminando.

— ¿Y eso a que viene? – preguntó Ash, quien a pesar de ser totalmente distraído pudo captar el puchero de serena.

— Nada, mejor sigamos caminando jeje – sugirió Serena, intentando desviar rápidamente el tema.

El par de jóvenes entrenadores continuaron su camino hacia el centro Pokémon, Ash tenía una video llamada pendiente y el servicio telefónico se suspendió; ¿pero cómo se enteró?, pues justo cuando le notificaron que la llamada venia de esa región se fue la señal; y la otra cabina se encontraba hasta el Centro Pokémon, Serena no sabía de quien se trataba; Ash tenía sus sospechas, y quien se imaginaba llamándola desde Sinnoh después de tanto tiempo seria seguramente el Profesor Serbal, el experto Pokémon de aquella región.

— ¿Y quién crees que te llamó? – le preguntó Serena con mucha curiosidad a Ash.

— Seguramente será el Profesor Serbal – respondió de inmediato – me extraña que después de tanto tiempo me llame desde Sinnoh hasta Kanto.

Ash no comprendía y obviamente Serena menos; pero algo tenia preocupado a Ash; aunque él no tenía ni idea de que dos personas que conoció durante su viaje por Sinnoh lo anden buscando y querer reencontrarse con él aunque, cada uno con sus motivos muy particulares. En lo que respectaba a la coordinadora peli-azul, era reencontrarse con Ash con un motivo más allá de una simple amistad; mientras que Paul, quien quedó enardecido con Ash luego de que este lo eliminara en los 4tos de Final de la Liga Pokémon de Sinnoh, ahora busca una revancha; y lucia confiado, puesto que le fue entregada una mega-piedra para su Aggron, aunque posiblemente, Paul no tenía idea de cómo funcionaba la mega-evolución. Y con un tiempo considerable de camino, Ash en compañía de Serena y su fiel Pikachu, llegaron al Centro Pokémon, una vez entraron, se dirigieron hacia la recepción de la Enfermera Joy, a la cual le solicitaron el servicio telefónico; sin embargo, la caída telefónica había sido para todo el pueblo, por lo cual tuvieron que esperar en la cafetería del lugar, donde Serena ordenó una taza de café, Ash un pedazo de tarde y a Pikachu le sirvieron algunas bayas.

— Pensé que aquí sí habría servicio – dijo Serena a Ash al tiempo que daba un sorbo.

— Lo sé – se resignó Ash – igual no tenemos mucho que hacer.

Fue un silencio muy pegante el que reino entre Ash y Serena mientras esperaban la reinstalación del servicio telefónico en Pueblo Vanitas, así que para romper hielo, Serena decidió preguntarle a Ash algunas cosas…

— ¿Cómo es Sinnoh? – preguntó Serena para romper el silencio reciente.

— Ah – comenzó a recordar todo su viaje el azabache – es una región muy grande, tiene una montaña llamada Monte Corona, ahí viaje con un amigo mío llamado "Brock", y una chica coordinadora llamada Dawn – los menciono a ambos.

— ¿Y cómo era ella? – preguntó Serena con mucho interés, ignorando completamente a Brock.

— Era una chica de cabellos y ojos azules – comenzó a describirla – era muy alegre y simpática, aunque un poco vanidosa y amante de la moda, incluso se vistió de porrista para animarme en las batallas.

— ¡¿Qué ella que?! – se paró rápidamente Serena, un poco impactada por lo que escuchó, atrayendo la atención de los presentes.

— ¿Qué dijo algo malo? – se preguntó Ash, un poco asustado del grito de Serena.

— ¿Pika? – lo mismo para Pikachu, quien se pasó completamente la Baya Meloc que se iba a comer, buscando rápidamente agua por que se estaba ahogando.

Serena se sintió un poco apenada; y Pikachu quien pudo evitar una muerte segura gracias a que Ash le dio de su agua cuando notó que se estaba ahogando, pudo tranquilizarse. Después vino la Enfermera Joy a informar que el servicio telefónico había sido reinstalado y podría atender la llamada desde el mismo Centro Pokémon si lo quería, cosa que Ash hizo tal cual.

— ¿El laboratorio del Profesor Serbal? – preguntó una vez le atendieron la llamada.

— Si, y habla el mismo – respondió el Profesor Serbal – vaya Ash, por fin te vez un poco mayor – dijo el profesor Pokémon con algo de ironía.

— ¿Qué? – Ash no entendió el comentario.

— Nada, bien – comenzó a sonar más directo – Dos personas salieron de aquí con la intención de encontrarse nuevamente contigo.

— ¿Dos personas? – intentaba deducir quienes serían esas personas el joven entrenador.

— Pues en su momento lo sabrás – le comentó el profesor – por lo que te sugiero que si puedes, realices una escala en Ciudad Luminalia.

— Suena interesante – dijo Ash – bueno, nos vemos.

Ash colgó la llamada, y junto con Serena y Pikachu salieron del Centro Pokémon y se dirigieron al hotel donde se hospedaban, ahí, los esperaban tanto como Eureka y Citrón, quienes aguardaban en la habitación viendo al parecer un programa de televisión sobre un samurái.

— Hermano, odio este programa – le comentó molesta Eureka a Citrón.

— No hay otra cosa – se resignó Citrón.

En ese momento, iban llegando Serena, Ash y Pikachu, siendo Serena quien comento lo sucedido ya que Ash había decidido salir a entrenar en un lugar apartado del pueblo.

Mientras que, en otro punto de Kalos, en Ciudad Luminalia, un avión se encontraba aterrizando, dos de sus pasajeros una chica de cabellos azules y un joven de cabellos morados fueron separados de donde se encontraban sentados, la razón: discusiones y gritos.

— Todo por culpa de ese idiota la aeromoza me regañó – pensó con coraje Dawn, queriendo tomar del cuello a Paul.

Sin imaginarse que Dawn le estuviese reclamando mentalmente, Paul pasó de ella cuando les dieron la indicación de que podían ya bajar del avión cuando este aterrizó, esto hizo enojar a Dawn que según ella, en compensación por la vergüenza sufrida en el avión debía soportar la compañía suya y la de su pequeño Pokémon Pingüino, al que no le gustaba la compañía de Paul, el cual salió lo más rápido posible del avión para después pasar a recoger su equipaje; con la intención de tardar lo menos posible y "escapar" de Dawn, ya que él sabía que la joven coordinadora peli-azul lo venía siguiendo y la miraba como una molestia, después ambos recogerían su equipaje y para mala fortuna del peli-morado Dawn lo alcanzó y no tenía intenciones de separarse de él, su única intención era molestarlo y vaya que lo estaba consiguiendo.

— ¿Hasta cuándo dejaras de seguirme? – preguntó un Paul ya bastante irritado.

— Lo que yo considere necesario – respondió con firmeza.

— ¡Piplup! – apoyó el pequeño pingüino a su joven entrenadora.

— Además por tu culpa pasé vergüenza en el avión – le recriminó Dawn a Paul.

— De acuerdo – terminó por rendirse Paul; pero por conseguir paz que por realmente complacer a Dawn.

— No te costaba nada – le dijo con tono burlesco, cosa que irritó a Paul.

Ya después de un largo y cansado viaje, tanto Dawn como Paul ahora se encontraban buscando hospedaje en una de las capitales más hermosas y extravagantes del mundo Pokémon: Ciudad Luminalia, y la ciudad tenia totalmente fascinada a Dawn: tiendas de ropa, cafés por doquier, boutiques, tiendas de especialidades y otros lugares atractivos en los cuales poder hacer turismo; aunque Paul, tenía solo una intención la cual era llegar al Laboratorio del Profesor Ciprés.

— Si tú quieres hacer turismo es tu problema – le dijo Paul a Dawn, quien comenzó a caminar hacia otra dirección.

— ¡¿A dónde crees que vas?! – le reclamó Dawn, yendo de inmediatamente junto a Paul.

Paul se dirigía al Laboratorio Pokémon de Ciudad Luminalia, con una "indeseable" compañía mientras, que en Pueblo Vanitas Ash en compañía de Pikachu, Serena, Eureka y Citrón alistaban algunas cosas.

— Bien, mañana llegaremos a Ciudad Luminalia – dijo entusiasmado Ash, limpiando su mochila.

— Si, será genial estar en casa – agregó Citrón, quien era residente y líder de gimnasio de esa ciudad.


	4. Chapter 4

~Capitulo 4: El Reencuentro~

Era un lindo amanecer en Pueblo Vanitas, los pokémon del tipo volador adornaban el cielo despejado de aquel hermoso pueblito, Pidgeys, Starlys y Flechilings acompañados por algunas de sus evoluciones; mientras el sol brilla con intensidad y sin agobiar, ya que el clima era de lo mas agradable para todo aquel que estuviese dentro de Pueblo Vanitas y quizá, en la mayoría de la región Kalos el clima se sentía igual. Aprovechando esas condiciones climatológicas, nos encontramos a un chico azabache, trotando por algunas calles del pueblo en compañía de su fiel roedor eléctrico.

\- Bien Pikachu, sigamos con ese ritmo - le indicaba el joven entrenador a su fiel pokémon, quien corría a su lado.

\- ¡PIKA! - exclamó el pokémon, aumentando la velocidad.

\- ¡Mas rápido! - gritó el joven entrenador, también aumentando su ritmo y pasando cerca del Centro Pokémon.

Tanto Ash como Pikachu tenían mucha energía esa mañana, mientras, Serena se estaba levantando y al asomarse por un balcón, pudo ver como Ash y Pikachu corrían por el pueblo, ella los observo con una sonrisa, especialmente a Ash quien se perdió entre las casas de Pueblo Vanitas.

\- "Ash siempre esta muy activo" - pensaba la chica de cabellos castaños con alegrías, volviendo a la habitación.

Mientras Ash, Serena, Citron y Eureka y sus respectivos pokémon se encontraban en Pueblo Vanitas, el mismo amanecer se estaba atestiguando en la gran capital y metrópolis de Kalos: Ciudad Luminalia, un dúo algo peculiar se encontraba en la Cafetería Solei, ubicada en el Boulevard Sur de aquella enorme ciudad. Paul ya había decidido tomar un café negro con dos cucharadas de azúcar, no tardó mucho en tomar una decisión, mientras Dawn aun se mostraba indecisa.

\- ¿Qué debería pedir? - le pidió un consejo la peli azul a Paul.

\- Lo que sea que nos haga irnos mas rápido de aquí - le respondió frio, y algo cortante.

\- Como te odio - le dijo Dawn con un puchero.

\- Si si, lo que digas - respondió con desinterés, haciéndole señas con la mano y bebiendo su café.

\- "Ya se que hará captar su atención" - pensó astuta la peli azul, sacando un teléfono inteligente.

Paul desvió su atención de su café al ver el teléfono de Dawn prácticamente en su cara y ver lo que ponía, una actualización del "PokeBook", una red social exclusiva para entrenadores donde la chica le mostraba la ultima actualización del perfil de Ash:

"_ Ash_Ketchum_Kanto_Trainer:_

_Excelente ejercicio #PuebloVanitas Ahora a #CiudadLuminalia por mi_

_siguiente medalla._

\- ¿Así que el inútil de Ash esta cerca de aquí? - preguntó Paul ahora con un poco mas de interés.

\- Si – le afirmó la peli azul, guardando su teléfono en su bolsa.

\- Excelente, entonces me quedare aquí esperando a que llegue – decidió Paul, dejando dinero en la mesa y saliendo de ahí.

\- ¡Espérame! - le gritó Dawn, saliendo detrás de él.

Paul, siguiendo las instrucciones que había recibido previamente del Profesor Serbal, quien le había llamado desde Sinnoh con anterioridad, se dirigió al laboratorio del Profesor Ciprés, el experto pokémon de la región de Kalos y actualmente toda una figura en lo que respecta al misterio de la Mega-Evolución y también, ex-alumno del Profesor Serbal, quien de alguna manera lo influencio en lo que refiere al campo de la evolución pokémon. Dawn y Paul no tardaron mucho en llegar, ahi, se encontraban varios asistentes del profesor.

\- ¿Se encuentra el Profesor Ciprés? - preguntó Paul inmediatamente, llamando la atención de todos los asistentes del profesor presentes en la recepción.

\- Claro, un momento, con gusto los llevare a su oficina.

\- Muchas gracias señorita – le agradeció Dawn, al ver que Paul no tenia para nada esa intención.

Ambos jóvenes entrenadores fueron guiados a la oficina del profesor, este se encontraba leyendo algo en una tableta electrónica.

\- ¿Puedo ayudarlos? - preguntó Ciprés, dejando en su escritorio su tableta.

\- Soy Paul – se presentó inmediatamente el peli morado – soy enviado por el Profesor Serbal – le indicó.

\- Oh entiendo, ¿y ella quien es? - preguntó por Dawn, al parecer no la conocía.

\- Oh ella – señaló Paul a Dawn – nadie importante – dijo con una sonrisa burlesca.

\- Soy Dawn – respondió con un puchero, golpeando con el codo el costado de Paul.

El profesor solo miraba extrañado la escena de ambos chicos, por lo que rápidamente paso a lo importante, tras oír todo lo que Paul tenia decirle de parte del Profesor Serbal, el peli morado saco a su Aggron, y le mostró la llave activadora y la Aggronita, después le explico mas o menos de que iba la mega-evolución y todo lo que se sabia hasta ahora.

\- ¿Lazo con los pokémon?, esas son tonterías – se expreso Paul – entrenar pokémon es cuestión de fuerza y la mega-evolución la activare sin necesidad de esas cosas.

\- Dije todo lo que tenia que decir – le dijo el profesor, comprendiendo la postura de Paul – si no tienes nada mas que decirme o mostrarme, me retirare a mi investigación.

\- Era todo, gracias – le dijo Paul, saliendo del lugar.

Paul salio del Laboratorio del Profesor Ciprés tras oír que este estaría ocupado, Dawn siguió al frívolo entrenador a quien no le parecía grata la compañía de la bella coordinadora, molesto por que esta últimamente lo estaba siguiendo a todos lados desde que iniciaron si viaje de Sinnoh a Kalos.

\- ¿Por que diablos te has pasado todo el tiempo siguiéndome? - le cuestionó Paul a Dawn ya enojado.

\- Solo quiero ver a Ash, es todo, no tiene nada que ver contigo – le respondió desafiante.

\- Esta bien; pero después de ver a Ash me dejaras en paz – le ordenoo Paul, viendo que no tenia ya otra opción.

Paul y Dawn comenzaron a caminar por Ciudad Luminalia, y no encontraron ya mucha cosa interesante pues Paul ya había hecho lo que le habían solicitado y Dawn solo estaba esperando reencontrarse con Ash, así que en un momento de distracción, Paul salio hacia rumbo desconocido "librándose" de Dawn y rompiendo a su palabra de aceptar su compañía hasta el reencuentro con Ash. Pasaron algunas horas y el atardecer se hizo presente en Ciudad Luminalia, Ash, Serena, Eureka y Citron ya habían llegado a Ciudad Luminalia.

\- Ya estábamos en Pueblo Vanitas; pero realmente quiero ver tu batalla de gimnasio – le dijo Citron, dando a entender que ya habían pasado por esta ciudad y ocultando su identidad como líder del gimnasio de la ciudad.

\- Si, ¿listo pikachu? - le preguntó a su roedor.

\- ¡Pikachu! - asintió el pequeño roedor eléctrico.

El cuarteto emprendió marcha a la Torre Luminalia, donde se encontraba el gimnasio; pero antes, se dirigían al Centro Pokémon para reservar una habitación; pero en el camino, Serena se desvió mientras Ash y los demás se encontraban observando una tienda...

"No creo que se enfaden conmigo si hago un poco de turismo" - meditaba Serena observando una Boutique.

Serena observaba algunos conjuntos, no apartaba la mirada de las vitrinas, hasta que se chocó con una chica de cabellos azules...

\- Ay me duele – se quejaba Serena sobándose la cabeza.

\- Discúlpame no te vi – se disculpó, aparentemente sufrió menos el impacto.

Ya una vez retirado el dolor, Serena pudo reconocer mas de cerca a la chica con la que había chocado.

\- De acuerdo, es que me distraje por la boutique – le explicó Serena.

\- Es muy bonita esta tienda, por cierto, soy Dawn – se presentó.

En ese momento, Serena comenzó a recordar cuando Ash le contó sobre una acompañante del mismo nombre, y al ver que físicamente era igual a la que Ash le había descrito no puedo evitar la curiosidad...

\- ¿No fuiste acompañante de Ash? - preguntó con mucho interés la castaña.

Dawn se quedo pensativa por algunos momentos...

\- ¡¿Conoces a Ash?! - le preguntó ilusionada.

\- Entonces si eres tu – dedujo Serena al oír la pregunta de Dawn – si, en estos momentos debe estar en el Centro Pokémon – le indicó.

\- ¿Me podrías llevar a verlo? - le pidió algo tímida y nerviosa.

\- De acuerdo, vamos – aceptó Serena - "no creo que pase nada, solo es un reencuentro de amigos" - pensó inmediatamente Serena.

Ambas chicas ahora se dirigían al Centro Pokémon de Ciudad Luminalia, ahí, como Serena esperaba, se encontraban los chicos...

\- Serena, pensé que habías venido al Centro Pokémon primero – la regaño Ash.

\- Lo siento, es que vi una tienda – le explicó la castaña.

\- ¿Eres tu Ash? - preguntó Dawn acercándose lentamente, y al verlo, le lanzo hacia el abrazándolo muy fuerte.

\- ¿Que pasa, quien es ella Ash? - preguntó Eureka bastante curiosa.

\- ¡Pi, Pi Pikachu! - reaccionó Pikachu muy contento al reconocer a Dawn.

\- Disculpa, ¿tu quien eres? - preguntó Ash a la chica de cabellos azules confundido.

Esa reacción, de alguna manera, provocó que todos excepto Ash cayeran al suelo, impresionados de que Ash no se limite en recordar a alguien que lo estaba abrazando con demasiado cariño; muchos deducirían que para que alguien te abrace de esa manera mínimo debes conocer a la persona.

\- Soy Dawn – le respondió decepcionada.

\- Cielos Dawn, que gusto de verte – dijo Ash muy feliz.

\- No cambias nada Ash, sigues igual de despistado – le comentó la peli azul a Ash.

Todos rieron al respecto; sin embargo, el aura del lugar se transformó cuando un joven de cabellos morados atravesó la puerta, si, este era nada mas y nada menos que Paul...

\- ¿Que haces aquí Paul? - le preguntó Dawn.

\- ¡¿Paul esta aquí?! - reaccionó sorprendido Ash, al ver a su rival de Sinnoh.

\- Así es, y tengo cuentas pendientes contigo – le advirtió a Ash.


	5. Chapter 5

~Capitulo 5: Una difícil derrota ~

— ¿Cuentas pendientes? – preguntó confundido Ash, mirando fijamente a Paul sin intimidarse.

— Si, vi como fuiste vencido en la Liga Teselia – le comentó – y no puedo creer que me haya eliminado un perdedor como tú – le recriminó.

— ¿Qué quieres? – le exigió Ash, sacando una pokébola.

— Una batalla pokémon aquí y ahora – reveló Paul su plan, sacando una pokébola.

No se podía evitar, Paul y Ash tendrían su batalla pokémon en Ciudad Luminalia, justo a las afueras del Centro Pokémon del Boulevard Sur, Paul no parecía perder el tiempo y rápidamente mando a su Aggron, mientras que al verlo, Ash envió a su Frogadier, un pokémon desconocido tanto para Paul como para Dawn.

— ¿Frogaider? – en ese momento, Dawn sacó su pokédex, para consultar información sobre el pokémon anfibio de Ash.

— "Frogaider, el pokémon burbarrana y la forma evolucionada de Froakie, su habilidad no tiene parangón, De hecho, es capaz de escalar una torre de más de 600 metros en tan solo un minuto" – indicó la pokédex de Dawn, ante la mirada asombrada de ella y Paul.

— "Diablos, esto será malo" – pensó Paul, al ver la desventaja en la que se encontraba – además el inepto me mando un pokémon que no conozco, de hecho, es el primer pokémon de Kalos al que enfrento".

— ¿Qué te pasa Paul, te intimido mi Frogaider? – le preguntó Ash a Paul, con una arrogancia desconocida en el azabache.

— Ash, no seas presumido, aun no ganas – le reclamó Serena, molestándole la actitud de Ash.

— Lo siento – se disculpó – solo quería vengarme de los insultos de Paul – se excusó.

Paul solo reaccionó molesto ante la actitud de Ash, no se esperaba eso de parte de él aunque tampoco lo esperaría, sabia como era y también que estaba fingiendo; pero oírlo era molesto, es como si Paul tuviese algo en contra de Ash desde que lo conocía, quizá sea la forma en que ambos ven a los pokémon y la metodología que ambos usan en ellos…

— Mira, una batalla pokémon vayamos a ver – indicó un transeúnte que pasaba por ahí a una chica, quien también fue al lugar de la batalla.

De repente, una gran cantidad de personas se reunieron en el lugar, prácticamente cerrando la calle y dejando libre un buen pedazo del Boulevard Sur de Ciudad Luminalia para que puedan batallar, obviamente algunos, ya se encontraban grabando con sus celulares, tampoco se podía desaprovechar la oportunidad.

— Yo seré el juez – indicó Citrón – Sera 1 vs 1, ¡comiencen! – ordenó el joven inventor pelirrubio.

— ¡Aggron ataca con tu Eco Metálico!

Paul pensó en vez de atacar físicamente a Frogadier, debilitarle su defensa bastante para cuando lo ataque, tenga un mayor efecto; pero había un factor que sabía Paul que le jugaría en contra.

— ¡Frogadier, utiliza Doble Equipo y esquiva el Eco Metálico! – ordenó Ash como medida para esquivar el ataque sonoro.

Frogadier se dividió en muchas copias, mientras las ondas sonoras se dirigían hasta su posición las varias figuras de Frogadier comenzaron a brincar entre el techo del Centro Pokémon y los edificios aledaños, al igual que en los arboles cercanos y al otro lado de la calle, después, todas las copias rodearían a Aggron.

— ¡Aggron no te desesperes, atácalos con tu Foco Resplandor!

Aggron disparó un rayo de brillo metálico hacia algunas de las copias de Frogaider, un grupo de personas que estaban en la ruta del ataque tuvieron que apartarse para no ser alcanzados por este, mientras otros o grababan el combate o los grababan ellos como si nada, todo sea por un momento de fama en YouTube.

— Muy lento Paul – le dijo Ash al pelimorado.

— ¿Lento? – reaccionó molesto.

— Frogadier utiliza Hidro Pulso – ordenó Ash inmediatamente.

Las copias de Frogaider no fueron alcanzados por el Foco Resplandor, las que estaban en la ruta del ataque lo esquivaron y ahora Aggron se encontraba rodeado, Frogaider comenzó a cargar energía y pronto formaría una bola de agua y a gran velocidad se dirigió hacia Aggron, rodeado de copias de Frogaider y no dando margen de reacción a Paul, y el verdadero Frogaider se encontraba frente a él, antes de ser impactado, las demás copias desaparecieron, recibiendo el ataque del original de lleno y con toda la energía del anfibio azul, resultando en una pequeña explosión, después, Aggron caería debilitado.

— ¡Aggron no puede continuar, la victoria es para Frogaider y Ash!

— ¡Así se hace Ash, bien hecho! – lo felicito Serena, alegre por la victoria de Ash sobre su viejo rival.

— Bueno, no sé por qué Ash perdió en Teselia, al parecer tiene mejor nivel hoy que el que mostro en Sinnoh – dedujo Dawn, tras dar en su pensar sus impresiones sobre la batalla.

— ¿Cómo le fue a Ash en Sinnoh? – pregunto Eureka.

— El quedo entre los 4 primeros – le respondió Dawn a la pequeña Eureka.

— "Imposible, perdí tan fácilmente contra Ash, ¿por qué?, ¿qué significa esto?, cuando vi la Liga Pokémon de Teselia perdió de una forma bastante tonta según mi parecer; pero ahora que volví a batallar contra él, parece ser que… no, es más fuerte que aquella vez, seguramente debió aprender de esa derrota" – pensaba Paul, un poco atónito, no esperaba perder de esa forma con Ash, deduciendo que Ash lo había vencido muy fácilmente.

Paul devolvió a Aggron a su pokébola, lo mismo hizo Ash con su Frogaider.

— ¿Qué piensas hacer Paul? – preguntó Ash a Paul, mientras este mantenía un rostro muy pensativo.

— Eso no es de tu interés…

Paul salió del lugar, roso su hombro con el de Ash y salió del lugar, Ash iba a dirigirse a Paul; pero algunas personas llegaron a felicitarlo por la victoria que había tenido, incluso uno mostro su teléfono inteligente evidenciando que la batalla ya se encontraba tanto en YouTube como en el servidor de videos de la Liga Pokémon de Kalos, Dawn observaba preocupada a Paul, preguntándose el por qué el joven de cabellos morados era tan solitario.

— ¿Y qué piensas hacer ahora Dawn? – le preguntó Serena, al ver que la chica de cabellos azules no acompaño a Paul.

— La verdad no tengo idea – respondió.

— ¿Por qué no te quedas con nosotros? – sugirió Ash, volviendo a donde se encontraba el grupo.

— Si, entre más mejor – apoyo Eureka.

— Además, quiero saber todo sobre los Concursos Pokémon – le comentó entusiasmada Serena.

— De acuerdo, los acompañare – acepto Dawn; pero aún seguía preocupada por Paul.

Paul se había hospedado en otro Centro Pokémon de Ciudad Luminalia, aún no estaba anocheciendo y Paul se encontraba recostado en su cama, pensando en la forma en que Ash lo había vencido, no podía sacar eso de su mente, y más, por que recibió una notificación en su muro de Facebook.

{Barry Paul

_"Oye, ¿qué te paso viejo, fuiste vencido muy fácilmente por Ash?"_

[A 2 personas les gusta esto]}

— "Que rápido es el internet" – reflexionó Paul mientras respondía la publicación de Barry.

Mientras, en el Centro Pokémon del Boulevard Sur, Serena y Dawn, se encontraban conversando mientras Eureka había ido al Gimnasio Pokémon junto con Citrón, al momento, Ash se encontraba entrenando en la campo de batalla del Centro Pokémon.

— Ya veo, suena genial ser coordinadora – decía Serena muy entusiasmada, imaginándose con hermosos vestidos y a su Fennekin realizando piruetas.

— Lo sé, he leído que aquí hacen algo similar; y que también participan los entrenadores en la coreografía – mencionó Dawn.

— Es el Tripokalon – le informó Serena – probablemente me inscriba en uno.

— Suena interesante, y bueno, realmente hay algo de lo que quisiera platicar contigo – le comentó con algo de nervios.

— ¿Qué cosa?

— Es sobre Ash – respondió Dawn, un poco sonrojada.

— ¿Qué pasa con él? – preguntó curiosa Serena.

— Te seré sincera, la razón por la que vine hasta aquí fue solo para reencontrarme con él – revelo la peli azul, algo apenada.

Volviendo al otro Centro Pokémon, Paul se encontraba tomando un baño, seguía pensando en cómo fue vencido por Ash, la derrota le había afectado realmente aunque no quisiera demostrarlo, especialmente a Ash; pero su pensar fue interrumpido por una llamada…

— ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó con mucho desinterés, contestando su teléfono celular.

— Soy yo – respondió el Prof. Serbal – ¿ya hablaste con el Prof. Ciprés?

— Ya – respondió Paul un poco más sereno, la llamada lo desvió de sus pensamientos – bien, ¿cuál es el punto de llamada? – Paul sabía que el Prof. Serbal nunca llamaba por nada.

— Como habíamos pactado en el contrato, debes viajar por la región Kalos e investigar todo lo que puedas sobre la mega-evolución – le recordó el Prof. Serbal, también puedes pedir la cooperación del Prof. Ciprés, aunque también te sugiero que participes en la Liga, habrá más de un entrenador con pokémon que puedan megaevolucionar.

El Prof. Serbal había colgado, Paul recordó que ahora se encontraba trabajando para el Prof. Serbal y podía ser considerador como un asistente del mismo, por lo que no podía perder tiempo y apresurarse, aunque por alguna razón, Dawn apareció unos segundos en su mente…

— "No debo preocuparme por ella, yo fui quien le dije que se fuera" – pensó Paul, retirándose del baño.

Ash ahora estaba mentalizado en una sola cosa, ganarle a Citrón y obtener su 5ta medalla en la Región Kalos para estar un paso más cerca de la Liga Pokémon; pero, Paul también tenía pensado participar por la recomendación del Prof. Serbal, ¿podrá Paul obtener su ansiada revancha?


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6: Un Nuevo Aprendizaje para Paul.

Paul había sido derrotado el día anterior por Ash, constantemente miraba la pokébola que contenía a Aggron y la "Agrronita" que había recibido por parte del Prof. Serbal, quien a mucha distancia en la región de Sinnoh, se encontraba haciendo sus propias investigaciones con respecto a la megaevolución. Fue una difícil derrota para Paul, quien tenía ese recuerdo una y otra vez y no podía despejarlo de su mente, aunque también debía mantener su palabra y seguir las indicaciones del profesor pokémon de la región Sinnoh, ya que su viaje y estancia en Kalos estaba totalmente financiada.

— "Bien, será mejor que capture algunos pokémon de aquí, espero que la región Kalos no tenga pokémon debiluchos" – decía Paul en su mente, quien tenía que ingresar a la Liga Pokémon de Kalos.

Paul se encontraba en Ciudad Luminalia aún, salió por la mañana en el lugar de donde se encontraba hospedado y tomó un taxi que lo llevó a la salida hacia la ruta 14, en donde intentaría capturar un pokémon que cumpla con sus expectativas. Para su desgracia ninguno de los pokémon que encontró llamó su atención, hasta que encontró un Quagsire.

— Aggron bájale la defensa con Eco Metálico – ordenó Paul en cuanto lo encontró.

Aggron liberó unas ondas sonoras con un eco molesto, bajando la defensa del Quagsire…

— ¡Garra Metal! – ordenó Paul después.

Aggron fue hacia Quagsire, le dio un fuerte rasguño y que a pesar de la desventaja de tipo, fue potente ya que había logrado reducir la defensa del pokémon anfibio y dejarlo muy debilitado, siendo esta la situación que aprovecharía Paul para lanzarle una pokébola y poder capturarlo.

— "Bien, hora de analizarlo" – dijo Paul en su mente, sacando su pokédex.

Ignorando la descripción de la pokédex acerca de Quagsire, este se dirigió directamente a los datos del pokémon, revelando que tenía como habilidad "Ignorante", y los ataques Agua Lodosa, Amensia, Terremoto y Recuperación.

— Nada mal – se convenció tras ver la información – regresa Aggron.

Paul regreso a Aggron a su pokébola, tras capturar a Quigsare siguió su camino hacia el norte, donde se encontraba Ciudad Romantis, ahí haría una de sus escalas aun sin conocer mucho la región, solo sabía que había un gimnasio en esa ciudad y era su única mentalidad, Paul se había registrado por la mañana en la Liga Pokémon de Kalos. Mientras, aun en Ciudad Luminalia, Ash, Citrón, Eureka, Serena y Dawn se encontraban paseando, la batalla de gimnasio la habían pospuesto hasta la tarde, ya que antes de salir de Ciudad Luminalia pasarían la noche en algunas habitaciones de la Torre Prisma.

— Ash, ¿no te gustaría visitar esa tienda de ropa? – preguntó Serena al azabeche, un tanto avergonzada.

— ¿Por qué no? – aceptó el joven entrenador.

Serena dio un grito eufórico, llamando atención de los demás para después corregirse. Ya en la tienda de ropa, Serena planeaba mostrarle algunas piezas a Ash; sin embargo Dawn también había ido.

— ¿Quieres probarte ropa también? – le preguntó Serena a Dawn.

— Suena bien – aceptó la peliazul.

Las dos chicas fueron probándose distintas prendas, incluso modelaron para Ash, el cual únicamente les decía "lucían bien", sin entender las verdaderas intenciones de las chicas.

— Creo que Ash no se da cuenta – le comentó Dawn a Serena.

— Tienes razón – le apoyo, con algo decepción al no impresionar a Ash con nada.

Tras salir de la tienda de ropa, fueron a la tienda de zumos, ya que hacia algo de calor en la ciudad. Todos bebieron muy felices los zumos y pasaron momentos agradables; pero ya era hora de la batalla de Ash, y al mismo tiempo, en Ciudad Romantis, Paul se encontraba desafiando el gimnasio de Valeria, líder de esa ciudad y experta en el tipo Hada.

— ¡Maldición vamos Aggron! – gritaba Paul desesperadamente, al ver a su Aggron en problemas.

— ¡Usa Onda Certera Mawile! – ordenó Valeria.

Mawile comenzó a cargar energía en sus brazos y tras arrojarla se convirtió en una gran bola azul, golpeando de lleno a Aggron, dejándolo debilitado.

— Valeria gana, el retador Paul ha perdido el encuentro – indicó una de las chicas que hacía de juez.

— Bien hecho Mawile, regresa.

Mawile fue devuelto a su pokébola, Aggron igual y Paul salió del gimnasio con una expresión de ira y molestia en sus ojos, ya que Quagsire había sido derrotado también.

— ¡Maldición! – golpeó fuertemente la pared de uno de los pasillos del gimnasio – "esta la segunda vez que soy derrotado en esta maldita región" – reflexionaba Paul con ira.

En contra parte, Ash había vencido a Citrón, obteniendo su quinta medalla y acercándose cada vez más a la Liga Pokémon de Kalos.

— Así se hace Ash – lo felicito Dawn.

— Un paso más hacia la Liga Pokémon – le dijo Serena.

— Vaya, como siempre eres sorprendente Ash – comentó Citrón tras hacer sus reflexiones tras las batallas.

— Gracias chicos – se expresó en torno al apoyo de sus compañeros al azabeche.

La noche había caído, Ash, Citrón, Eureka, Dawn y Serena se encontraban dormidos en habitaciones de la Torre Prisma, Ash y Citrón en un cuarto, mientras que Eureka, Dawn y Serena en otro, quienes aprovecharon que la pequeña Eureka se durmió para tener una conversación más privada.

— ¿Qué opinas de Ash? – le preguntó Dawn a Serena un poco apenada.

— Bueno, yo – respondía con los mismos nervios con los que Dawn le preguntó – creo que es muy positivo y muy responsable, ¿y tú? – desvió la pregunta rápidamente hacia Dawn.

— ¿Yo? – se avergonzó Dawn quien no se esperaba que le hicieran la misma pregunta – pues es un gran entrenador, y…

— Es obvio que a las dos les gusta Ash – les dijo Eureka entre bostezos – no puedo dormir nada con sus gritos – se quejó.

Ambas chicas se sonrieron avergonzadas mutuamente, y como sucede con todas las noches, terminan para darle paso al día, comenzando con la mañana. En Ciudad Romantis Paul se encontraba pensando en el patio trasero del Centro Pokémon, cuando fue interrumpido por un chico de cabello gris azulado.

— ¿Te importa si practico aquí? – preguntó aquel chico, acompañado por un Charizard que tenía una especie de collar con una megapeidra incrustada.

— Si, adela… - no pudo continuar, notó la megapiedra de Charizard - ¡Te reto a ti y a tu Charizard! – lo desafió Paul de repente.

— Vaya, no esperaba que me retaras; pero es mejor que entrenar solo – accedió – por cierto soy Alain.

— Ahórrate las formalidades y batallemos – lo apresuró Paul de una forma algo agresiva.

Alain se mostró un poco más serio, notó que Paul no era una persona cortes y cambio sus intenciones de batalla, la cual pensó seria mera practica; pero ahora la tomaría en serio. Los dos entrenadores ya se encontraban en sus posiciones en el campo de batalla del Centro Pokémon.

— ¡Ve Aggron!

Paul volvió a mandar a Aggron de una batalla, el pokémon tenía una sed de revancha tras dos derrotas seguidas en poco tiempo, mientras, el Charizard de Alain solo observaba.

— ¡Yo empiezo Eco Metálico! – ordenó rápidamente Paul.

Paul comenzaría con la misma estrategia, lanzaría su Eco Metálico para intentar reducir la defensa de su rival; pero Charizard uso su vuelo para alejarse del peligro, encontrándose flotando en el aire mientras esperaba las órdenes de su entrenador.

— Te mostrare – le dijo a Paul, pulsando su Piedra Activadora – vamos Charizard, una evolución más fuerte que la misma evolución… ¡Megaevolución!

Mientras se encontraba en el aire, la energía de la Piedra Activadora y la de la Charizardita X que tenía Charizard en su collar se conectaron, después Charizard lograría transformarse en Mega Charizard X.

— No le tengo miedo a la megaevolución – aseguraba Paul confiado - ¡Foco Resplandor! – ordeno a su Aggron.

Aggron comenzó a cargar una esfera de espesor metálico y la lanzo hacia Charizard, el cual hábilmente la esquivo y Aggron por órdenes de Paul le ordenó repetir el mismo accionar.

— ¡Ala de Acero! – ordenó Alain.

Charizard esquivaba todos los Focos Resplandor que Aggron le lanzaba desde el suelo con gran agilidad, después extendería sus alas y estas mostrarían un gran brillo metálico y endureciéndose, se dirigió a toda velocidad y aun ante los ataques de Aggron, le impactó con el ala izquierda, haciendo que cayera a pesar del peso del pokémon de acero.

— ¡Lanzallamas! – ordeno Alain.

Mientras Aggron intentaba levantarse, fue ataco por una fuerte llama azul, que luego de provocar una explosión y tras disiparse el humo, había revelado a Aggron debilitado, Paul había sufrido su derrota número 3 en forma consecutiva desde que llegó a la región Kalos, después regreso a Aggron a su pokébola para que fuera curado en el Centro Pokémon, Alain simplemente se fue del lugar de la misma forma que llegó, sin decir nada, mientras, Ash, Serena, Citrón, Eureka y Dawn se dirigían hacia donde todo lo anterior había ocurrido, Ciudad Romantis.

— Bien, si llegamos temprano tendré mi batalla el mismo día – decidió Ash, adelantándose.

— Llega con ese ánimo a la batalla – le sugirió Serena, corriendo detrás de él.

— También quiero ver esa batalla – imitando la acción de Serena.

— ¡Ya quiero llegar yo también! – decía Eureka entusiasmada, corriendo tras los 3.

— ¿Por qué esa necesidad de apresurarse en todo? – se quejaba Citrón, quien con mucho esfuerzo seguía el paso de Ash, Serena, Eureka y Dawn.

El grupo se dirigía con mucho entusiasmo, salvo por Citrón hacia Ciudad Romantis, de la cual Paul aún no había salido.

— "He tenido puras derrotas desde que llegué a esta región, ¿Qué es lo que andaré haciendo mal?, tendré que reconsiderar todo lo que se y en lo que creo, no puedo permitirme perder más" – reflexionaba Paul, antes de arreglar sus cosas ya que tenía planeado salir al Centro Pokémon.

Paul lucia muy pensativo, la característica expresión frívola que solía tener siempre como semblante había cambiado a una de preocupación, no podía hacer esa mirada fría por todo lo que tenía en su cabeza, ¿será que veremos un cambio de actitud en Paul?


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7: Cambio de Actitud.

Han pasado 2 semanas desde que Paul y Dawn habían llegado la región Kalos, ambos querían encontrarse con Ash; pero tenían motivos muy diferentes, Paul aun tenia sed de revancha desde que fue derrotado por este en la Liga Pokémon de Sinnoh, mientras que Dawn se dio cuenta que tenía sentimientos albergados por él. En su búsqueda por ganarse el amor de Ash, Dawn decidió viajar con él y su nuevo grupo de amigos: Citron, Eureka y al parecer su rival sentimental Serena. Actualmente nuestro grupo se encontraba cenando en un café que estaba de paso en una ruta de la región Kalos…

— Bien, ya casi término de ganarle a todos los gimnasios de esta región – decía Ash muy entusiasmado limpiando la sexta medalla que había ganado.

— Te fue muy difícil vencer a Valeria Ash – le recordó Citron, quien estaba reparando alguna clase de máquina.

— Lo fue; pero ya con la medalla en mi poder no hay nada que discutir – seguía limpiando Ash su medalla, luego para ponerla en su medallero.

— ¿Dónde está Dawn? – preguntó Eureka al no ver a la chica de cabellos azules.

— Iré a buscarla – se ofreció Serena, saliendo del café donde se encontraban.

Serena no tardó mucho en encontrar a Dawn, ella estaba sentada en una banca alimentando a su Piplup, por lo que se acercó a donde ella.

— ¿Por qué saliste de repente Dawn? – preguntó Serena sentándose al lado de ella.

— Quería un poco de aire fresco – respondió mientras alimentaba al pequeño pingüino.

— Luces algo pensativa – le dijo viendo su rostro.

Flashback…

— Aggron ya no puede continuar, Talonflame es el ganador – dio Citron la victoria a Ash, quien había vencido nuevamente a Paul.

Paul devolvió a Aggron a su pokébola y sin decir nada se marchó del lugar, Dawn, quien había venido junto a él a la región Kalos comenzó a preocuparse y decidió seguirlo, aun sabiendo que su compañía no sería grata para el joven de cabellos morados.

— ¡Paul espera! – gritó Dawn desde la mitad de la calle.

— Ah eres tu – volteo y dijo despreocupadamente – ¿Qué quieres?

— Solo quiero hablar contigo – le respondió acercándose.

Paul siguió su camino ignorando completamente a Dawn, obviamente la peli azul no soporto ser ignorada y con cierta molestia comenzó a seguir al chico de cabellos morados por aquel lugar, este simplemente caminaba con las manos en su bolsillo.

— Oye, te estoy hablando – le reclamó una vez lo alcanzó.

— De acuerdo, te escucho – aceptó Paul resignado y deteniéndose.

— ¿Por qué ese afán de querer vencer a Ash? – una duda que había tenido desde siempre, Dawn esperaba que fuese resuelta.

— No lo entenderías – respondió – no puedo soportar que alguien como "él" me venza, además es un farsante…

— ¿Cómo que un farsante? – no entendió Dawn a lo que se refería Paul.

— Acepté mi derrota con él en la región Sinnoh – comenzó Paul su explicación – sin embargo vi su participación en la Liga de Teselia y fue un completo asco, no comprendo por qué en esta región barre el piso con varios como si nada hubiese pasado.

— Todos tienen tropiezos Paul – dijo Dawn, tratando de calmarlo.

— No, un ganador jamás tropezara, estará siempre por arriba – le explicó a Dawn, ya molestándose.

— Eres un idiota Paul, si solo vives para superar a alguien y no para cumplir tus sueños jamás le ganaras – le recriminó Dawn, también molestándose considerablemente.

— Me voy, no tengo interés en seguir perdiendo mi tiempo contigo – comenzando a caminar intentando dejar a Dawn atrás.

— "No tiene remedio" – se dijo Dawn en sus pensamientos y regreso al grupo.

Fin flashback…

— ¿Y qué piensas hacer Dawn? – le preguntó Serena tras oírla.

— No sé – agachando la mirada – tu sabes bien cuál es el motivo por el que decidí venir a Kalos; pero Paul me preocupa.

— Entiendo – lucia pensativa Serena – aunque mejor ven con nosotros, si decidió participar en la Liga de Kalos quizá lo encontremos en otra ocasión – dedujo Serena intentando animar a Dawn.

— Si – sonriendo – es cierto, no debería preocuparme.

Ambas chicas volvieron al café donde se encontraban Ash, Citron y Eureka, Ash ya había comido al igual que los otros dos, Serena y Dawn procedieron con su comida y salieron de aquel lugar, pues ya se hacía tarde y querían encontrar un lugar para hospedarse en lugar que tener que acampar, puesto que corrían menos peligro. Caminaron por un buen rato; hasta que llegaron a una cabaña de reposo, ahí alquilaron habitaciones, 1 para Ash y Citron y la otra para las chicas. Ash ya se había dormido al igual que Pikachu, mientras que Dawn y Serena seguían conversando.

— Se sincera, ¿cómo miras actualmente a Paul? – insistió Serena, pues Dawn lucia muy distraída últimamente.

— No sé – respondió confundida.

— No sabría cómo ayudarte, a pesar de tener unos cuantos amigos no he podido fijarme en otro que no sea Ash – le comentó Serena.

— Seguiré tu consejo de hace rato, me calmare y después pensare mejor la cosas…

Ambas chicas, aprovechando que Eureka se había dormido tuvieron una larga plática antes de dormir, luego ambas cayeron victimas del sueño, durmiendo plácidamente, mientras, a las afueras de la cabaña de reposo, Ash se había encontrado con alguien muy peculiar…

— ¿Dices que también lo desafiaste? – le preguntó Ash muy interesado al chico que era acompañado por un Charizard.

— Si, es algo frio con sus Pokémon, parece que aún no descubre eso – le platicaba aquel chico a Ash – por cierto, mi nombre es Alain – se presentó.

— Yo Ash y él es Pikachu – se presentó a ambos.

— Bueno, tengo prisa por llegar a mi destino – le dijo y comenzó a caminar – si nos vemos en otra ocasión no diré que no a tu desafío.

— Si, lo entiendo, nos vemos – se despidió de Alain y regresó a su habitación.

Ash se recostó, por alguna razón no podía dormir y decidió ver su pokédex la cual se encontraba muy actualizada, tanto que hasta parecía un teléfono inteligente, ahí, leyó su correo electrónico, el cual tenía varios meses sin usar, pues tenía mensajes incluso desde que salió de Hoenn, comenzó a borrarlos todos, hasta que se topó con el más reciente, era del Prof. Serbal y ponía:

"Hola Ash, cuanto tiempo, el motivo de mi mensaje es sobre Paul, yo le pedí que fuese a Kalos por otra razón además de los motivos personales que sé que él tiene, volviendo al asunto de mi mensaje, la madre de Dawn pregunta si está bien, en fin, nos vemos y si hay noticias de Paul espero tus respuestas, nos vemos.

Ash inmediatamente respondió aquel mensaje, notificando que Dawn se encontraba con ellos y que ya había vencido dos veces a Paul, haciendo énfasis en que la personalidad de Paul no había cambiado mucho, el cual en otro punto de la región Kalos se encontraba al parecer entrenando a su Aggron, quien se encontraba destruyendo rocas con sus ataques.

— ¡No, así nunca lo vamos a vencer! – le reclamaba molesto.

Aggron al parecer llevaba buen tiempo practicando bajo las órdenes de Paul; sin embargo llegó al punto en que se convertía en una molestia.

— ¡Cola Férrea una vez más! – ordenó Paul.

Sin embargo, Aggron desobedeció, en lugar de atacar a las rocas como Paul lo quería, este acomodo en el suelo y se durmió.

— ¡¿OYE QUE PASA CONTIGO?! – le reclamó un muy enojado Paul – Entonces regresa.

Aggron fue devuelto a su pokébola, Paul golpeo el suelo como un intento de sacar su frustración, a pesar de que le fue confiada una megapiedra, Paul no entendía los principios de esto, pues en su ideología la frase "lazos con tus Pokémon" no encaja, pues solo captura a los Pokémon que él considera fuertes, además, las ya cuatro derrotas que Paul sumaba en la región Kalos, pues solo había desafiado dos veces a Ash, una a Valeria y a Alain, aumentaban más el malestar de Paul; sin embargo, una persona muy particular se cruzó en su camino.

— Hola Paul – lo saludó en cuanto lo vio – ¿ya has dominado la megaevolución?

— ¿Profesor Ciprés? – se sorprendió Paul al verlo – ¿Qué hace usted en un lugar como este?

— Estaba realizando algunas investigaciones – le respondió.

— Ah ya veo, y en cuanto a su pregunta, aun no – lo admitió muy a fuerza.

— Escúchame, sé que tu no creerás lo que te digo; pero la megaevolución solo es posible si los lazos con tus Pokémon son muy grandes – comenzó con su explicación – si intentas ser un poco más amable solo con tus Pokémon, quizá algún día Aggron reaccione y megaevolucione.

Paul solo escuchaba; pero pretendía no tener interés, hasta que menciono a Alain.

— Si, él tiene una expresión y visión similar a la tuya; pero aun así guardo un fuerte vínculo con el Charmander que le confié, hasta que este evolucionó en Charizard y megaevolucionó.

Paul comenzó a recordar algunas cosas en su pasado, como su hermano había decidido abandonar las batallas Pokémon, el día que conoció a Ash, sus batallas, como Ash perdió en la Liga Teselia, las 4 derrotas en esta región, quizá Paul no necesitaba estar en alguna situación de vida o muerte, simplemente hacía falta escuchar a la persona correcta pues el Prof. Ciprés había logrado que Paul capte su atención en él.

— Entiendo – suspiró Paul – fue grato hablar con usted, simplemente seguire recolectando medallas y en su momento lo llamare.

— Esta bien…

Paul y el Prof. Ciprés tomaron caminos separados, Paul solo había logrado meter más pensamientos en su cabeza; pero si todo lo viejo no le resultaba, quizá sea solo cuestión de renovar y tomar nuevos aires, a su vez, por alguna razón comenzó a recordar la vez que viajó junto a Dawn en el avión, haciendo que se cacheteara algunas veces a sí mismo.

— "No, quien sea menos ella" – decía Paul en sus pensamientos.

Luego de esta noche, la mañana había llegado para todos, Ash, Citron, Eureka, Serena y Dawn ahora se dirigían a Ciudad Fluxus, donde Ash debía buscar su séptima medalla y estar a solamente una de poder competir en la región Kalos, mientras Paul, debía pensar bien como ganar las 8 medallas en poco tiempo.


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8: La Decisión.

Han pasado ya algunos meses desde que Paul llegó a la región Kalos, el objetivo que se había planteado era vengarse de Ash, no por haberlo eliminado en la región Sinnoh; si no por el hecho del ridículo que hizo en la Liga Teselia, por esta razón Paul se sentía ofendido de haber sido eliminado por Ash; sin embargo y por cosas extrañas de la vida, Ash era todo un triunfador en la región de Kalos, le ganaba a cualquiera, solo había perdido una batalla de gimnasio y fue recién llegando y la fortuna le favorecía, las redes sociales de Kalos lo anunciaban como el gran favorito; mientras Paul, ya tenía 5 medallas; pero le faltaban 3 y tenía un tiempo relativamente corto para recolectarlas, puesto tenía que ser al menos de los primeros 64 en llegar con todas las medallas obtenidas.

Aunque no todo iba tan mal, y aun con su sentimiento de venganza a flote, Paul pudo por fin conectar con sus pokémon de una manera positiva; tuvo que cambiar prácticamente todo su ideal y poco a poco era mirada tan frívola que tenia se fue apaciguando, y ahora entrenaba con suma dedicación a las afueras de una serie de verdes árboles en Ciudad Romantis, pues ahora volvía por la revancha en aquel gimnasio, y mientras, en algún pastizal de la región de Kalos, Serena y Dawn conversaban.

— No me parece buena idea – le dijo Serena a Dawn tras oír cierta decisión que la chica de ojos azules había tomado.

— Ya lo decidí – se levantó decidida – iré a buscarlo, la verdad que desde hace tiempo no dejo de preocuparme por él.

— Oye – se levantó también Serena – ¿Estas segura de lo que estás diciendo? – seguía un poco insegura de la actitud de Dawn.

— Claro, además así te dejo el camino libre para Ash – le guiño el ojo.

— Oye, no hables tan fuerte – le tapó la boca Serena molesta y sonrojada.

— ¿Qué son esos ruidos? – se preguntaba Ash al oírlas en la carpa donde se encontraban.

— Deben estar haciendo cosas de chicas – le respondió Citrón acomodando los platos en la mesa con ayuda de Yurika.

— Ah – se quedó pensando Ash con lo que Citrón le quiso dar a entender.

Mientras tanto…

— Sylveon no se puede levantar, Aggron es el ganador y por lo tanto la victoria es para el retador Paul – indico la jueza de la batalla, luego de que Aggron venciera de buena forma al Sylveon de Valeria.

— Regresa Sylveon – sacando su pokébola y lanzando el rayo rojo que lo devolvía a esta – Bien Paul, la última vez que viniste tenías otro semblante, al parecer has mejorado también tu actitud.

— Aja – dijo sin mostrar alguna expresión ya sea molestia o alegría en su rostro –

— Te la has ganado, te entrego esta metalla – Valerie

— Gracias – tomó la medalla.

Tras llegar la tarde, Paul volvió al Centro Pokémon, se encontraba hospedado y mantenía una plática vía internet con alguien a quien podría considerar camarada, mas no amigo, Barry.

Chat on:

Barry: Ah, así que ya has conseguido 5 medallas, nada mal.

Paul: Si; pero Ash tiene 7 y anda ganando terreno en esta región.

Barry: Cielos, como me gustaría haber viajado también yo para poder enfrentarme a uno de los dos.

Paul: Si, espero que no aparezca ese tipo raro y su Darkrai, sería una mala pasada.

Barry: Ah jajaja, es cierto, no me acordaba de él, bueno, debo irme, la Liga de Kanto aguarda.

Chat off.

Paul dejo a un lado su Smartphone y prosiguió con su tarde, sus pokémon habían sido curados y la Enfermera Joy acompañada de su asistente Wigglypuff le entregó las 4 pokébolas.

— Bien, tus pokémon ya están curados – entregándole las 4 pokébolas.

— Muchas gracias – tomándoselas y retirándose a donde están las cabinas de videoteléfono.

— Bien, es hora de otorgarle los informes al Prof. Serbal.

En ese momento, se realizó la conexión entre las líneas telefónicas de la región Sinnoh y la región de Kalos, para que Paul pudiera comunicarse con el Prof. Serbal, enigmática personalidad de Sinnoh y al cabo de unos 7 segundos este personalmente atendió la llamada.

— Que sorpresa Paul – dijo al verlo con la cabellera un poco más larga – ¿Cómo te ha ido últimamente?

— Pues – pasando su mano izquierda por detrás de su cabeza y rascando su nuca – ya tengo algunas medallas en esta región, la megaevolción con Aggron va de maravilla; pero aun no puedo seguirle el paso a Ash.

— ¿Aun tienes por objetivo vencerlo? – preguntó el profesor algo inquietado.

— Bueno si – lo admitió – pero supongo que es mas importante la investigación en la región Kalos, también combatí contra un entrenador llamado Alan y me venció muy fácilmente.

— ¿Alan? – se quedó pensativo el Prof. Serbal, ese nombre le resultaba familiar de algún lado – bueno te deseo suerte en la Liga Kalos, tengo que irme, nos vemos.

El profesor Serbal se había desconectado y había dejado a Paul para atender sus asuntos haya en la región Sinnoh, mientras, en su recién adquirido Dexnav apareció una notificación de un video de un aficionado captando algo muy inusual, se mostraba un Greninja, el entrenador era bastante familiar para Paul, pues era Ash; sin embargo, lo siguiente lo dejaría mas intrigado que la vez que su Aggron perdió contra Frogaider, ese Greninja se rodeo de un remolino de agua y derroto de un solo golpe a un Sceptile de un entrenador de cabello verde.

— ¿¡PERO QUE DIABLOS SIGNIFICA ESO!?

Fue bastante la sorpresa para Paul, ahora Ash estaba con esto un escalón más arriba que él, una transformación de la que absolutamente nadie tenia ni idea; sin embargo un nuevo sentimiento nació un Paul, ya no solo se trataba de venganza, era algo mas, estaba ansioso por enfrentarse a ese Greninja misterioso de Ash.

— "Ya basta de encerrarme en mi mundo, tengo que ser el mejor, y no solo mejor que Ash, mejor que nadie mas, entrenare, entrenare a mi equipo pokémon para volverlo mas fuerte" – pensaba decidido Paul, mientras, en otros lugares de la región Kalos.

— ¿Qué ha sido eso? – se preguntaba Dawn al ver al Ash Greninja aunque aun envuelto en el remolino.

— Aun no lo se bien – respondió Citrón – pero creo que cuando Ash y Greninja unen sus corazones a tal grado sucede este fenómeno, podría decirse que es una nueva forma de megaevolución.

— Ash es sorprendente – dijo Serena tras ver como Sceptile era fácilmente vencido.

— Sceptile regresa – puso Shouta la pokébola por delante, devolviendo a su pokémon – me hubiese gustado tener una batalla mas larga; pero veo que Greninja ha alcanzado un nuevo nivel; entonces nos vemos en otra ocasión, entrenare para poder vencerte Ash – dijo Shouta retirándose.

— Claro, te estaré esperando – se despidió Ash, mientras Shouta se alejaba.

— Lo llamare Ash Greninja – decidió Eureka, sin pedir opinión de nadie mas.

— ¿Ash-Greninja? – miraba Ash a su Greninja…

Y mientras la batalla había terminado, todos volvían al Centro Pokémon, excepto Shouta quien había decidido continuar con su viaje, mientras, Dawn pensaba en Paul, quien en solitario seguía viajando por la región Kalos, no era la persona de quien esperaba estar pensando; pero quizá verlo tan solitario hizo que dejara un poco de lado lo que sentía por Ash y comenzara a sentir algo hacia Paul, un tipo que bien fue distante con ella, Dawn había pensado en irse sin decir mas, ni decirle a Ash que había sentido algo por ella, solo parecía tener confianza en Serena, a pesar de ser su "rival".

— Al menos podrías mencionárselo – le sugirió Serena a Dawn, hablando sobre Ash.

— No, además no creo que Ash entienda de estas cosas – admitió un poco cabizbaja – por eso Serena, te pido que lo hagas entrar en razón, conquístalo por mi, ¿si? – se lo pidió como ultimo favor.

Serena solo observaba a Dawn, no sabia exactamente que responderle, sin darse cuenta, habían dejado abierta la puerta y Ash había escuchado la conversación, se sorprendió un poco y después se dirigió a su habitación, mientras las chicas habían decidido que era la hora de dormir pues ya era un poco tarde; sin embargo, cuando todos dormían, Dawn había decidido irse por su cuenta, y Ash, ya la esperaba en la puerta.

— ¿Ash? – se sorprendió la peliazul de verlo en la puerta.

— Dime, Dawn, ¿estas completamente segura de lo que haces? – preguntó Ash quien ya estaba al tanto de la situación.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? – seguía confundida.

— Pude escuchar su conversación cuando regresaba del baño, dejaron la puerta un poco abierta, solo responde, ¿es eso lo que quieras?, Paul no es alguien en que se deba depositar confianza…

— Lo se Ash; pero es mi decisión – siguió firme.

— Lamento no corresponderte como se deba, ni a ti ni a Serena; por el momento no había pensado en ese tipo de cosas – decía Ash sin inmutarse – mi sueño de convertirme en maestro pokémon es muy importante; pero, si debo estar acompañado de alguien para realizarlo, dejare que el destino se encargue de eso – le menciono a Dawn, quien había visto un gramo de madurez en Ash al momento de oírle decir eso – si es lo que quieres no te detendré, y buena suerte.

Dawn abrazó a Ash; pero no dio tiempo a que el chico respondiera el abrazo y se retiro del Centro Pokémon, Ash, volvió a su habitación, en estos momentos, no sentía amor hacia ninguna persona y el mismo lo había confesado, mientras Dawn, viajaba por la noche en busca de Paul, intentando localizarlo, ¿habrá sido una buena decisión para Dawn?

estar acompañado de alguien para realizarlo, dejare que el destino se encargue de eso – le menciono a Dawn, quien había visto un gramo de madurez en Ash al momento de oírle decir eso – si es lo que quieres no te detendré, y buena suerte.

Dawn abrazó a Ash; pero no dio tiempo a que el chico respondiera el abrazo y se retiro del Centro Pokémon, Ash, volvió a su habitación, en estos momentos, no sentía amor hacia ninguna persona y el mismo lo había confesado, mientras Dawn, viajaba por la noche en busca de Paul, intentando localizarlo, ¿habrá sido una buena decisión para Dawn?


End file.
